Lost Connections
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: Sequel to Crash Coruse. It's been a year since Roxi & Valentine saw BTR. But valenitne is mving to L.A to be a singer and Roxi's along for the ride. Can Valentine & Carlos be together or will Hawk keep them apart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**The 1st Cahpter To Lost Connections!**_

* * *

It has been one year since Big Time Rush has seen Valentine and Roxi.

Roxi's POV

Man she better hurry up or were going to miss our flight. "You almost done Val?" I yelled to her.

"Yeah I'm coming." I heard her yell back. Then she came down with her suitcases.

"Bout time," I said "oh whatever lets go." she said walking outside.

Valentine's POV

Today's the day me and Rox are finally going to L.A.

I turned to my mom "Thank you mom for letting us go." I said.

"I know but you girls should follow your dreams." she said.

"We know and thank you for letting me go to." Roxi said smiling.

"It's hard to let you two go but I understand and plus I'll be gone for half year with work. So I know Valentine can take care of you." our mom said referring to Roxi.

We got to the airport and got to the gate.

"Well this is goodbye." I said to my mom.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you mom." Roxi said hugging mom I joined soon after.

"Oh girls I'll miss you to." she said hugging back.

We got on the plan and were off to L.A.

Nobody's POV

The Palm Woods.

The guys just got back from Rock Records.

Then Camille came up "Hey guys did you hear there's going to be some new people moving in to the palm woods." Camille said happily hugging Logan.

"Awesome do you know when they're getting here?" Kendall asked.

"Yup this evening." she said.

"Oh cool I hope there nice." Carlos said.

"Well I hope there smoking hot." James said being James.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey sorry for the long wait. This chapter is for BTRScar._

_Ages:_

_James,Carlos,Kendall,Logan,Camille,Joe,Valentine-17_

_Roxi/Fiona-15_

_Katie-12_

* * *

Valentine's POV

It was 4:30 when Valentine & Roxi Arrived at the palm woods.

"Wow that plane ride took forever." Roxi said stretching out forever.

"Ok Rox I get it." I said kinda annoyed.

"I told you call me Fiona." she said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because were in L.A now so I can't go by Roxi." The So Called 'Fiona' said.

I just stayed quite. The whole plane ride she kept trying to explain why she thought she should be called Fiona. At first it was because she wanted to start new. Then it was because she might get famous and she can't use her real name. But after a while I just said ok now stop talking.

We went to the front desk to get our room key.

"Hello how may I help you?" said the manager.

"Oh we were just checking in." I said kindly.

"Oh well what's your name I'm Mr. Bitters." Mr. Bitters said.

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Bitters I'm Valentine Andrews and this is Rox-" I said but got cut off by 'Fiona' who huffed.

"I mean Fiona my younger sister." I finished saying.

"Oh ok well your room is..." he started but got cut off by 'Fiona'.

"Hello I'm Fiona who are you? Is your hair real? How much do you weigh? I bet you weigh a lot.

How big your waist line? How old are you? I bet you're really old. Like maybe 60 or 80 or..." I put my hand over 'Fiona' mouth.

"I'm so sorry about her." I said smiling at Mr. Bitters apologetic.

"It's ok your room is 6J here are your keys." Mr. Bitters said handing me the keys.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome have a palm woods day." he said.

We started walking to the elevators when 'Fiona' turned around and yelled to Mr. Bitters **"HEY DO YOU EAT MCDONALD'S FOR BREAKFAST EVERYDAY!" **

Then I grab her and pushed her in the elevator. When I looked Mr. Bitters was glaring at Roxi.

We got to our apartment.

"Why did you have to insult the manager?" I asked.

"Because I had questions and he needed to answer them." She said sitting on our couch.

"Ok whatever just try not to insult him anymore ok?" I ask pleadingly.

"Ok sure." 'Fiona' said with her fingers behind her back.

"Now can I go look around." she asked.

"Ok I'll finish un packing." I said rolling my eyes.

She always tries to get out of work.

"Thanks bye." she said walking out the apartment door.

Roxi/Fiona's POV

I wanted to check out the pool first.

It looks so relaxing. I can't wait to do a cannon ball in it.

Next I walked to the park. It's really nice here.

You can play or chill. I was going to sit down until I heard someone calling me.

"Roxanne is that you?" asked a voice from behind.

When I turned around I saw my older cousin Camille.

"Camille is it really you?" I asked surprised.

"Oh my god Roxanne it is you." Camille said as she ran up to me and hugged me to death.

"It's good to see you to cammy. And please stop calling me Roxanne its Fiona now." I said.

"But why?" she asked pulling away.

"Cause I want to be called Fiona now." I said.

"Well ok. And what are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"Well Val got a recording contract with some big producer. So here we are." I said explaining it the best I can.

"Oh cool where are you staying?" she asked.

"Were staying at the palm woods." I said.

"Ok cool I live there to I'm in 4J what's your room?" Camille asked.

"We live in 6J."I said happy.

"Oh cool well later tonight in having some friends over for dinner why don't you two come?" Camille asked.

I wanted to say no but she had her puppy dog eyes that would make anyone cave. So I caved.

"Sure we'll be there what time?" I asked.

"7 well got to go see you later." Camille said as she walked away.

Back at the apartment

"Hey guess who I ran into?" I said as I walked in.

"Who?" Val asked.

"Cammy she lives here to and she invited us over for dinner at 7." I said.

"Oh cool well its six now so we have an hour until we have to go." Val said excitedly.

Camille's POV

I can't believe I saw Roxanne I mean Fiona. That girl always cracks me up.

I can't wait to tell the guys.

"Guys," I yelled to them.

"Oh hey Camille." they all said.

"Guess what?" I asked happy.

"What?" they asked.

"I saw my cousin and her and my other cousin are coming over for dinner tonight." I said.

"That's awesome." said Logan holding my hand.

Awww I sure do love that boy.

"Can't wait to meet them." Kendall said holding his girlfriend Joe.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"Are they hot?" James asked.

"James"

* * *

_I forgot one character for Ages:_

_ -Really Old_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone this is the last chapter before school starts. Now i'm not gonna be able to up date alot since im starting high school.**

**So i will up date when ever i can i promise.**

* * *

Roxi/Fiona POV

It's 7 o'clock.

I was making my way over to Camille's place.

I have to explain to her how Val was on a date.

It's so weird I mean were here for one day and she already has a date.

What was that guy's name Jim or jet or something?

I remember when I met him.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you already broke a window." Val said annoyed._

_I was playing baseball in the apartment._

"_I said I was sorry." I said._

"_Yeah well I'm gonna talk to Mr. Bitters, stay here he doesn't like you." she said walking over to Mr. Bitters._

_Then this guy came up to me._

"_Hey do you know that girl?" he asked staring at valentine._

"_Yeah she's my sister why?" I asked looking at the guy curiously._

"_Well..." he started but got cut off when Val came back._

"_Oh hi who are you?" she asked blushing._

"_I'm jet and who might you be?" he said smiling a cocky smile._

_I didn't like him already._

"_I'm valentine and that's my sister Fiona." she said her voice squeaky._

"_Oh well nice to meet you two. Valentine how bout you go out with me tonight so we can get to know each other better?" he asked._

_I was hoping she would say no but sadly she said. "Sure I would love to." she said watching him dreamily._

"_Ok I'll pick you up at 7 ok?" he asked._

"_Ok bye." she said as he walked away._

"_What about Camille's dinner?" I asked._

"_Oh I forgot well you can tell her thanks love you bye." she said running off to get ready._

_/End of Flash Back/_

I finally got to Camille's door. So I knocked.

She opened it.

"Hey Fiona where's Val?" she asked.

"Oh well she forgot about the dinner and this guy asked her out so she's on a date." I said.

"Oh good for her." Cammy said.

"Yeah so where are we sitting?" I ask.

"Over here come on the guys are here." she said leading me over to the table.

When I got there boy did it surprise me to see Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos.

When they saw me they looked shocked.

"Roxi?"

"Hi guys long time no see." I said laughing nervously.

"Yeah hey." they all said getting up to hug me.

I knew what the next question was.

"Where's valentine?" Carlos asked it killed me to answer.

"She's busy." I said trying to cover up that she was on a date.

"You said she was on a date." Camille said I hit my forehead when she said that.

"She's on a date?" Carlos asked his voice breaking.

"Yeah when we got here this guy asked her out and she said yes." I said not wanting to look at him.

"Hold on how you guys know her?" Jo asked.

"Oh well me and my sister were going to a concert last year and we got into an accident and they came to see us." I said remembering the accident.

"Yeah but what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Well I and Val are Camille's cousins, and Val got signed with some big record producer." I said.

"Oh how cool." James said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Camille said getting up.

Valentine's POV

So I went out with jet he was so kind and cute. I had a lot of fun were going out again Friday night.

I know I was late but I still went to cammy's.

When I got there I knocked.

"Hey cammy." I said.

"Hey Val how was your date?" she asked.

"Amazing he's so sweet and cute." I said as I went in.

"That's great come on there are some people who want to see you." she said leading me to the table.

When I got there it felt like everything stopped.

"Carlos?"

"Hi."


End file.
